I'll Take You To Heaven Tonight
by Ten Ticket Thrill Ride
Summary: 4 people and their best friends from my school are chosen at random for a new reality show. Location: Stars’ Hollow, Connecticut. I am one of those people. Havoc ensues. Rated T for language and whatnot.
1. Welcome To Hell

**Summary**: 4 people and their best friends from my school are chosen at random for a new reality show. Location: Stars' Hollow, Connecticut. Havoc ensues. Set a month after Jess arrives. Shane does not exist. See this is what I do during pep rallies.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Duh.

**Non-Gilmore Girls Characters:**

_Marla_. Duh. I'm just... whatever. You love me.

_Kayla_. My best friend. Rocker like me. But she's more reserved than I. You love her too.

_Martha_. Thinks she's oh-so vintage and God's gift to acting. She's the kind of person who would actually LIKE Taylor and Taylor would like back. You hate her. Got it?

_Angie_. Martha's best friend. Funny but typical popular queen bee.

_Mike_. Sporty guy. Cute. Blonde. Somewhat preppy.

_Chad_. Mike's best friend. Preppy. But funny as hell.

_Casey_. **Hawt** punk guy. He's so hawt I have to misspell "hot" when describing him. He's Billie Joe Armstrong with a mohawk.

_Eric_. Casey's best friend. Smart and quiet punk rocker. Wow... that's not something you hear everyday.

One  
Welcome To Hell

(_We see a Greyhound bus pull up into Stars' Hollow. Marla and Kayla hop out, arms linked together, sunglasses on their faces. Marla has a vintage purse on her left elbow, which is linked with Kayla's and both girls are holding Coca-Cola bottles._)

**Marla**: Stars' Hollow! Who needs New York City? Stars' Hollow is where it's at.

**Kayla**: It's kinda small.

**Marla**: It's called "quaint," dearie.

**Martha**: (_coming up behind them_) It's called a small town.

**Marla**: Who asked you? (_looks over and sees Luke's Diner._) Oh! Food!

**Martha**: Oh yes because we know that since New York City, you _didn't_ eat three bags of Doritos, five soda bottles, a pack of Twinkies, a turkey club sandwich, and half a pickle. Then you and Kayla tried to see if eating Poprocks and drinking Coca-Cola would make your stomachs explode.

**Marla**: Which it didn't.

**Kayla**: And in the end, we almost threw up.

**Marla**: I say it was our shining moment.

**Kayla**: Of course. We deserve a statue of ourselves. Or at least a medal.

**Martha**: Then you two got in an argument with me because I simply stated that Coca-Cola is disgusting. You called me a cheap Pepsi follower, then Kayla attempted to flush my soda down the toilet.

**Angie**: (_follows the girls_) Yeah, well it was pretty funny.

**Martha**: (_to Angie_) You're not helping! (_to Marla and Kayla_) You two disgust me.

**Marla**: Good. Then my work here is done.

**Martha**: Besides, we need to find Kirk and Taylor.

**Marla**: Forget Taylor. I'm starving.

**Kayla**: I second that. (_She and Marla hurry into Luke's. They look at the diner._)

**Marla**: Maybe we should sit.

**Kayla**: Maybe we should. (_They sit down at a nearby table. Jess appears out of nowhere._)

**Jess**: (_in a monotone_) What can I get you?

**Marla**: (_to Kayla_) Ooh, cute boy!

**Kayla**: No comment.

**Jess**: Please just order so I can get back to my life.

**Marla**: No no, you're staying here. I came here with four guys who still think sticking straws up their nostrils and barking like a seal is high up on the comedy ladder. I need someone who's a brooding, angsty, "I-hate-the-world" kind of guy.

**Jess**: So no caffeine for ... what did you say your name was?

**Marla**: I didn't.

**Jess**: Well what is it?

**Marla**: That's a horrible way to ask people for their names.

**Jess**: Sorry, I'll be more broody. (_sighs and starts over_) My life sucks. You're somewhat hot and if you don't give me your name, I will cut my wrists.

**Marla**: That's not broody. That's emo.

**Jess**: Same thing.

**Marla**: It's Marla and she's Kayla.

**Kayla**: I can introduce myself. (_turns to Jess_) I'm Kayla.

**Jess**: Goodie. I'm Jess and now that we have introduced ourselves, _please_ just order. I need Luke off my back. He's in his _happy_ mood.

**Kayla**: Luke?

**Marla**: We just thought it was called Luke's because Duke's was taken.

**Jess**: Out-of-towners. Fun. I'll just get you sodas.

(_Taylor bursts in with Martha and Angie following behind. He comes up to Marla and Kayla's table._)

**Taylor**: Are you Marla and Kayla?

**Marla**: Maybe. What's it to ya, bub?

**Kayla**: Yeah, stiff, what's it to ya?

**Taylor**: (_to Martha_) You're right. They're horrible.

**Marla**: (_pointing at Martha_) We've been here for five minutes and already you are very high up on my enemy list.

**Taylor**: Follow me.

(_We see everyone sitting in the gazebo. Marla and Kayla are sipping their sodas in to-go cups Jess gave them._)

**Taylor**: OK, here are the rules. You live with your host family for the year. School is starting soon, so we already have half of you enrolled at Stars' Hollow High. The other half is enrolled at Chilton Academy.

**Martha**: Is that an acting school?

**Marla**: Ya know Martha, not everything has to do with acting.

**Martha**: And not everything has to do with... whatever it is you do.

**Mike**: Martha, leave Marla alone. The sooner the crazy guy talks, the sooner we can get out of here and play soccer.

**Chad**: Yeah!

**Taylor**: You hoodlums. So Marla and Kayla, your host family is the Gilmores.

**Marla**: Who are they?

(_We see Lorelai and Rory running to greet the two girls._)

**Lorelai**: Remind me to never run in heels ever again!

**Rory**: Duly noted! (_arrives_) Hi! Who's Marla and Kayla?

(_Marla and Kayla stand up._)

**Lorelai**: Awesome. We shall take you under our wing, teach you everything we know. Hopefully, you shall come out on top!

**Marla**: So what's the point of this show and where do I go to school?

**Taylor**: (_looks at note cards_) The point is... I don't think it has a point. I think we just follow you around with cameras and catch catfights and steamy hookups.

**Marla**: Not unlike so many of the reality shows out there today.

**Taylor**: You both go to Chilton. You're sophomores.

**Marla**: Well, duh we knew THAT!

**Kayla**: Do we have to wear a uniform?

**Rory**: Yeah.

**Kayla**: God, this sucks! I hate uniforms. (_crosses arms across chest_)

**Marla**: No, no. See, you and I can rock-ify the uniform! We'll wear ties with it, sport crazy knee socks, and don saddle shoes with Hello Kitty shoelaces! Viva La Accessorize!

**Lorelai**: (_to Rory_) Hello Kitty! She is one of us! (_all four start to walk away_)

**Taylor**: So, the other two that go to Chilton are Mike and Casey.

**Marla**: (_whispers to Kayla_) I get the guy with the mohawk.

**Kayla**: I thought you had Jess, the diner guy.

**Marla**: Well, Jess can fight for me if he truly cares.

**Kayla**: I don't want Mike! He's a prep.

**Marla**: True true.

* * *

**Later at The Kims**

**Mrs. Kim**: What are your names?

**Casey**: Casey.

**Eric**: Eric.

**Mrs. Kim**: Do you believe in God?

**Casey**: I guess. I think Billie Joe Armstrong is God.

**Lane**: You are _so_ right. (_sees that Mrs. Kim is glaring at her_) Er, I mean, who is Billie Joe?

**Eric**: Green Day, man. He's the lead singer and guitarist for Green Day, man.

**Mrs. Kim**: I'm not a man.

**Eric**: I know. It's just an expression, man.

**Mrs. Kim**: Here are rules. You will be home by 8 on school nights. You will attend church with us, even though you are not Korean. No girls allowed. Protect Lane.

**Lane**: That's not really necessary, Mama.

**Casey**: No, it's cool. I'll hang out with you after school. As long as I stay away from that Martha girl.

**Mrs. Kim**: Who is Martha?

**Eric**: She's the human form of the Devil. If you look at her in the eye, you can see how you're going to die and you can feel your insides burning.

**Mrs. Kim**: Sounds dreadful.

**Casey**: Yeah. Well, I'd rather have a root canal than talk to Martha.

**Eric**: Just heed my warning and your soul is A-OK.

* * *

**Meanwhile, over at the Gilmores**

**Marla**: So, where do we sleep?

**Lorelai**: You mean, you actually have to _sleep_ here? Next thing you know, you'll tell me I need to _feed_ you too!

**Rory**: Well, we have the guest bedroom.

**Lorelai**: And there's always the basement.

**Marla**: Not sleeping there. Spiders live there. Spiders crawl down and land on your face.

**Lorelai**: OK, no basement. I was kidding. We don't even have a basement. Well, we can borrow that cot from Luke... So you'll just have to share the guest room.

**Marla**: Okie dokie.

**Lorelai**: Then tonight, we're going to introduce you to Al's Pancake World.

* * *

**Meanwhile, over at Taylor's house**

(_Mike and Chad look at their room in the basement. There are two twin beds, a dresser with a stereo and portable DVD player on top of it, and one of those "Hang in there" posters with the picture of the kitten hanging on a branch on the walls._)

**Mike**: Is that it?

**Taylor**: Is that it? You two are lucky to have this! I even put the poster up for encouragement. I'm going to be the best host family you ever had! (_leaves_)

**Mike**: What the hell? At least we have a portable DVD player.

**Chad**: I miss my family. That guy reminds me of Mister Rogers.

**Mike**: We should buy some Playboys and put the centerfolds up, just to piss him off.

**Chad**: Mister Rogers always scared me. He was kind of creepy.

**Mike**: I can't believe I have to go to a private school with uniforms and everything. You're lucky. Actually, no you're not. You're stuck with Martha.

**Chad**: So out of all the four girls, who do you think is the hottest?

**Mike**: What?

**Chad**: (_sighs_) I said, who do you think is the hottest: Martha, Angie, Kayla, or Marla?

**Mike**: Well... Martha's a bitch. Angie's a bit of a slut. Kayla's OK but not my type... I guess Marla. How about you?

**Chad**: Angie. Definitely. You better pray Chilton has a soccer team.

* * *

**Meanwhile, over at Sookie and Jackson's house**

(_We see Martha open the door to her bedroom._)

**Sookie**: I know it might be a little small, but it's cozy. Sometimes I stay in here when I need to think. So do you want anything? Water, food, coffee?

**Martha**: Coffee?

**Sookie**: You _have_ heard of coffee?

**Martha**: Coffee has caffeine. That increases your heart rate, therefore increasing your chances for a heart attack. I'll have decaf. You know, coffee without caffeine?

**Sookie**: Don't ever say decaf around Lorelai or Rory.

**Martha**: Why?

**Sookie**: If coffee was a religion, those two would have their own cult. If you say "decaf" around them, Lorelai will say "Coffee without caffeine is like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without bread." They drink a lot of coffee.

**Martha**: I'm surprised they're not midgets then.

* * *

**Later that night at the diner**

(_We see Lorelai, Marla, and Kayla hanging out in the diner._)

**Marla**: Luke, I need a coffee!

**Luke**: (_to Lorelai_) She's been here for eleven hours and already she's taken after you.

**Lorelai**: (_pretending to tear up_) I know! They truly love me!

**Luke**: No coffee.

**Marla**: And why not?

**Luke**: It's eight at night. You'll never sleep and if you never sleep, Lorelai will never sleep. Then she will kill you in your sleep.

**Lorelai**: I only did that once!

**Marla**: Ugh. Fine. Water.

**Kayla**: (_looks out the window_) Hey, who's the guy Rory's making out with?

**Lorelai**: (_looks out_) That's her boyfriend Dean.

**Marla**: Aw they're cute together.

**Kayla**: He's not that cute. But I agree, their being together does invoke cuteness.

**Marla**: (_in a mechanical voice_) Robot robot, you're a robot. (_Rory comes in_)

**Rory**: So what's up?

**Marla**: We saw you with Dean out there and I'm trying to understand whatever it is Bender here said.

**Kayla**: For that remark, I am stealing your fries.

**Next time on I'll Take You To Heaven Tonight: It's the first day of school and Marla meets Paris. She eats lunch with Mike and we find out why this is such a big deal. While over at Stars' Hollow High, Martha scares the acting teacher and Angie finds a homecoming date. Chad and Lane hang out and Eric meets a cool metal girl, Courtney.**


	2. Holiday

**Summary**: 4 people and their best friends from my school are chosen at random for a new reality show. Location: Stars' Hollow, Connecticut. Havoc ensues.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Duh. I'm sorry about updating but I've been super busy with other stories and I had a family emergency a week after I posted the first chapter. But now I'm back! Yay.

Two

Holiday

(_We see Kayla, Marla, Mike, Casey, and Rory waiting for the bus. This is Mike, Chad, and Rory's senior year while Kayla and Marla are just sophomores._)

**Marla**: I feel like a dork in this uniform.

**Rory**: Well, when you get there, you won't.

**Kayla**: Besides, we accessorized magnificently. (_She is wearing her uniform, but with a dark blue tie, a white guitar pick as a necklace, and a button that says "You Suck". Her blonde and pink hair is up in a ponytail with her angled bangs in her eyes_.)

**Marla**: This is true. (_She is more conservative than Kayla, but she is wearing navy blue and white stripes socks and saddle shoes with blue and white star shoelaces. Her brown and blonde-and-red streaked hair is up in a ponytail with bangs in front of her eyes, but her bangs are straight. A navy blue headband is there for simply decoration. She has painted her nails white, is wearing a silver guitar necklace, and a lot of silver rings._) I like to accessorize.

**Rory**: You two are going to get kicked out.

**Marla**: For expressing ourselves?

**Kayla**: How un-American.

**Marla**: How un-fun.

**Rory**: Chilton's a very ritzy, very un-fun school. Also Paris will go into monologue tone, telling you how if you dress horribly, it makes Chilton look like a ghetto school and then no one will want to go to Chilton and if no one wants to go to Chilton, then Chilton will go bankrupt and you will both go to Hell.

**Marla**: Who's Paris?

**Rory**: I'm so glad you're unknowing.

(_Bus arrives. The five get on. Kayla and Marla find an empty seat._)

**Kayla**: Do you think we'll really get kicked out?

**Marla**: We'll have to see what happens. But our plan to rollerblade through the halls singing, "Hey, ho, let's go" at the top of our lungs might have to be postponed until the last day of school.

**Kayla**: How un-rock and roll.

**Marla**: I know. Joey Ramone must be rolling around in his grave.

**Stars' Hollow High**

(_We see Martha and Angie walking to SHH._)

**Martha**: Angie, what class do you have first?

**Angie**: (_looks at schedule_) Gym.

**Martha**: I have math, gym, lunch, study hall, theater arts, and science.

**Angie**: What the hell is theater arts? Do you draw a theater?

**Martha**: You learn about theater and about acting.

**Angie**: (_in a mock happy tone_) Wow, really? I don't care. (_passes by a cute senior_) Ooh, cute boy!

**Martha**: (_sees Jess sitting on a bench reading a book. she stops_) Oh shit.

**Angie**: What? Did you just find out that Matthew Broderick is in the Broadway production of The Odd Couple? Seriously Martha, Ferris Bueller is a fictional character, he's funny as hell, and you need to get over it.

**Martha**: Jess goes here.

**Angie**: Who?

**Martha**: The James Dean wannabe who Marla was flirting with our first day here. (_points_)

**Angie**: Oh. Him. He's cute.

**Martha**: Angie!

**Angie**: What? I'm just saying he's cute. (_another cute senior boy walks by_) Hey, you wanna be my homecoming date?

**Boy**: OK.

**Chilton Academy**

(_We see Marla and Kayla sitting in class. Marla looks like she's going to be sick._)

**Marla**: I wanna go home.

**Kayla**: Home, like back to Pennsylvania? Or home like Lorelai and Rory's house?

**Marla**: I don't care, I just need to get out of here. Everyone's looking at me.

**Kayla**: Maybe it's because of the socks. If you weren't my best friend, I'd look at you with a weird look too.

**Marla**: (_Bell rings_) Thank GOD, lunch!

**Kayla**: (_looks at her schedule as they walk out of the room_) Not for me.

**Marla**: What? No. No, you **have** to have lunch with me. Besides Rory, Mike, and Casey, you're the only person I know here!

**Kayla**: I know! But please promise me you'll be OK and not burst into my next class, hollering, "Kayla, I can't do it anymore!"

**Marla**: "Do it." Ha ha. Dirty.

**Kayla**: (_rolls eyes_) See you. (_walks away_)

**Marla**: No! No, skip whatever class you have! Eat lunch with me! (_Kayla is too far away._)

(_We then cut to Marla getting out of the lunch line and looking for somewhere to sit. So far, no one._)

**Rory**: (_appears_) Hello stranger!

**Marla**: Ah! (_looks over_) Oh. It's you. Yay.

**Rory**: Come sit with me and Mike.

**Marla**: Mike?

**Rory**: Yeah. You know Mike. (_starts to walk towards the table, but sees Marla not moving_) C'mon I promise I won't bite, but I can't promise Mike won't.

**Marla**: I don't think I'll be able to sit with Mike.

**Rory**: (_concerned_) Why?

**Marla**: (_hesitates_) Well... erm... I... (_whispers_) have a crush on Mike.

**Rory**: Aww! How cute!

**Marla**: It's not cute!

**Rory**: You'd be so cute together.

**Marla**: You're not helping.

**Rory**: Mike's cute. Now I have a boyfriend, but if I didn't, I'd want to go out with him.

**Marla**: Stop saying "cute." (_sighs_) He wouldn't like me anyway.

**Rory**: And why not?

**Marla**: He's preppy. I'm not. Case closed. And I don't _want_ to like him anyway.

**Rory**: Why not?

**Marla**: I like Blondie, he thinks it's the name of a Spice Girls clone band.

**Rory**: Please. I promise I'll make Jess let you hug him.

**Marla**: Thanks for the offer, but I'm not gonna hug Jess. I bug him.

**Rory**: (_grabs Marla's wrist and starts pulling her to the table_) You are going to sit with him and you're gonna like it!

**Marla**: I'm being kidnapped! Help! Someone! (_they arrive at the table_)

**Mike**: (_looks up_) Hey.

**Marla**: (_kind of angry_) Hey.

**Rory**: And now you sit. (_Marla glares at Rory as she sits down._)

**Mike**: So how was your day so far?

**Marla**: Well, I didn't get in trouble for the accessories yet, but I did get in trouble in homeroom for listening to my iPod instead of listening to announcements. I also accidentally pushed a guy into the girls' bathroom while trying to open my locker, so I have a new enemy in a guy named Ted.

**Mike**: (_laughs, then his face drops_) Oh crap.

**Marla**: What? (_turns around and looks. Mike ducks under the table as Paris marches over_)

**Paris**: Hey Rory, who's your new friend?

**Rory**: This is Marla.

**Marla**: (_puts up a hand_) Hey. (_Paris grabs her hand and looks at her rings_) Um... see anything you like?

**Paris**: (_looks at Marla's socks and shoes_) Oh my God!

**Marla**: What? (_ducks under the table, thinking Mike did something_) Mike, are you doing something dirty!

**Mike**: (_in a scared tone_) No.

**Marla**: Then what the hell are you doing?

**Mike**: Hiding. From Paris.

**Paris**: (_pulls Marla up_) It's people like you who make Chilton look like a whorehouse!

**Marla**: How? My hemline's OK, my chest is covered up by the cardigan–

**Paris**: The accessories, Betsey Johnson. You are in violation of the dress code.

**Marla**: Well, sorry if I forgot. It's my first day here and what are you, the Fashion Police?

**Paris**: What's your name?

**Marla**: Rory just told you my name.

**Paris**: Well, I wanna hear it from you.

**Marla**: What, do you not believe Rory?

**Paris**: She may be covering for you, now speak.

**Marla**: Arf arf.

**Paris**: Very funny.

**Marla**: I thought so. I told Comedy Central to give me my own show. They said no and gave one to David Spade.

**Paris**: C'mon, grow up.

**Marla**: I'm not the one who's coming up to random people yelling at them for the way they're dressed.

**Paris**: Be afraid, kid. Be very afraid.

**Marla**: (_sarcastically_) You can see me shakin'. (_Paris walks away. Mike pops up from the table. Marla turns to Rory_) She's like Martha. Only Paris is a teddy bear compared to Martha.

**Stars' Hollow High**

(_We see Eric walking to lunch. He sees a girl with long brown hair listening to an iPod mini and wearing a Fall Out Boy t-shirt. He goes up to her._)

**Eric**: Hey.

**Girl**: (_looks up and takes an earphone off_) Hey.

**Eric**: I'm Eric.

**Girl**: I'm Courtney.

**Eric**: So where are you headed?

**Courtney**: Lunch.

**Eric**: Me too. Can I walk with you?

**Courtney**: I sure hope you can. (_Eric raises an eyebrow_) I mean, yeah.

**Meanwhile...**

(_We see Martha sit down in theater arts. There are a lot of people in the class. Jess is in the back row, reading Howl._)

**Martha**: What are you doing here?

**Jess**: (_looks up_) You again?

**Martha**: Yes me. I asked you a question, now you give me an answer.

**Jess**: Yes.

**Martha**: That's not what I asked!

**Jess**: Well that's what I answered.

**Martha**: What are you doing here? This is theater arts.

**Jess**: And I'm stuck in theater arts.

**Martha**: (_shocked, heads back to her seat_) I think I'm going to faint!

**Jess**: What are you cryin' about? (_sarcastically_) We can be buddies and you can bitch about Marla and I can sit here, telling you why you need to lighten up.

**Martha**: Oh yeah and you don't?

**Jess**: "Oh yeah, and you don't?" How middle school. (_The bells rings and the teacher walks in._)

**Miss Norman**: Hello class, I'm Miss Norman and welcome to theater arts. Has anyone here performed in theater?

**Martha**: (_raises hand_) I've been in 328 plays since I was a fetus.

**Miss Norman**: Umm... so do you want a cookie for it?

**Martha**: (_gets angry_) Cookies have sugar and sugar turns into bubbling fat. I don't WANT to be fat!

**Miss Norman**: Umm... free period! (_hides under desk_)

**Later...**

(_We see Marla and Kayla getting off the bus and running to Luke's._)

**Marla**: Luke!

**Jess**: (_pops up from ducking behind counter_) Not Luke.

**Marla**: Still! Please give me a cheeseburger or I will hug you and I know you don't want that.

**Jess**: (_to Caesar_) I need a cheeseburger and fries on the double.

**Marla**: (_sits at the counter and rests her head down_) GOD! I hate Chilton!

**Kayla**: Eh. I've gone to worse.

**Marla**: Like WHAT?

**Kayla**: Our old high school.

**Marla**: Good point.

**Jess**: (_hands them both sodas_) Yeah well Stars' Hollow High isn't exactly a barrel of fun, especially third block.

**Kayla**: What's third block?

**Jess**: Theater arts.

**Marla**: That actually sounds cool. Do you draw a theater?

**Jess**: I didn't finish. I have theater arts... with Martha.

**Kayla**: Egad! No wonder you're so moody.

**Jess**: (_in a moody tone_) I'm not moody. (_gets himself a soda_)

**Marla**: Yeah, you are. (_lifts up her glass_) Here's to school. May the anarchists take over and get the education system first.

**Kayla**: Here here!

(_Chad and Lane enter, arguing about The White Stripes._)

**Casey**: They're brother and sister! They look alike!

**Lane**: No, they're ex-husband and wife! You only listen to them because the preppy little wannabe rockers do! You are NOT a true White Stripes follower!

**Marla**: What's going on?

**Chad**: We're talking about the White Stripes. I say they're brother and sister–

**Lane**: And I say they're ex-husband and wife.

**Marla**: They're ex-husband and wife. It even said so in Rolling Stone.

**Lane**: Yes! You owe me five bucks! (_Chad hands her a five dollar bill._)

**Jess**: They're not husband and wife.

**Marla**: No they're not. They divorced.

**Jess**: They are brother and sister.

**Marla**: No they're not. It said it in print in Rolling Stone. They married in 1996 and got divorced in 2000.

**Jess**: (_leans his arms on the edge of the counter_) Well if they did, how come they're still playing together?

**Marla**: (_leans into Jess's face_) I don't know. I guess they're still buddies.

**Jess**: How many ex-spouses do you know even talk to each other, let alone play in a band?

**Marla**: I don't know. They're cool with each other, I guess.

**Jess**: You annoy me.

**Marla**: Then my work here is done.

**Next time on I'll Take You To Heaven Tonight, Marla and Casey hang out in music class and they meet Tristan (gag), Kayla hangs out with Mike to see if he is worthy of Marla, Chad tries to impress Lane with his Whites Stripes trivia, Eric and Courtney talk about music, and Martha and Jess almost kill each other. And I promise it won't take me a month to get back!**


End file.
